Conventionally, a user may use a piece of terminal equipment to send and receive text and/or voice messages with another user using a different piece of equipment. In some instances, the terminal equipment may receive a text or voice message that includes a geographic location. The message receiving user of the terminal equipment may not recognize the mentioned geographic location because there may be a typographical error included in the described geographic location and/or the message receiving user may simply be unfamiliar with the described geographic location. As such, the users may engage in several messages to discuss the location. As a result, much time and labor are expended in ascertaining a more accurate and/or precise geographic location.
Sometimes, when the message receiving user does not recognize a mentioned geographic location, the user may perform an Internet search to ascertain the location on a map and/or query for more information associated with the mentioned geographic location. However, manually searching for a mentioned geographic location may be time consuming and may also disrupt the communication between the users.
In the event that the message receiving user's terminal equipment does not permit for the user to simultaneously use two different applications (e.g., one application to send and/or receive messages and a second application to perform an Internet search), the message receiving user may need to close the messaging application altogether before performing the Internet search. Some types of terminal equipment may take a long time to switch between different applications, which can also detract from a user's messaging experience. Then after the message receiving user has determined the desired information through searching, the user will need to exit the search application (e.g., a web browser application) and re-engage with the messaging application. This process of ascertaining more information for a mentioned geographic location may involve many trivial steps and may also stall the communication between the users.